Le Blazer ne fait pas le Warbler
by PetitBoutdeCiel
Summary: 4x7, Et si Sebastian s'occupait personnellement de revêtir Blaine de son uniforme, lorsque que celui-ci retourne chez les Warbler récupérer le Trophée des New Direction?


**Note de l'auteure**** :** Je reviens avec une petite Slaine sans prétentions :-) à propos de l'épisode de la saison 4 ou Blaine retourne à la Dalton Academy pour récupérer le trophée des New Direction! Quand j'ai vue cet épisode j'ai pas pue m'empêcher d'être déçu de voir si peu notre cher Sebastian ! Alors j'ai décidé de le faire a ma sauce et d'imaginer une petite scène à partir de l'intervention de Sebastian dans cet épisode :-). Bon, vous l'aurez deviner, c'est une Slaine :P! J'éspère que ma version de cette scène chez les Warblers vous plaira ;-)! Cette histoire sera en deux chapitres surement,

Bonne Lecture :).

* * *

Une à une, Blaine descendit les marches du majestueux escalier de la Dalton Academy, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le franchissait. En effet, cette foulée de pas instinctive autrefois adaptée à chaque marches de l'escalier, pour faciliter la rapidité de la descente, semblait avoir quitté le corps de l'ancien Warbler. Ses pieds devenus malhabiles sur le marbre froid, donnaient une certaine retenu à ses mouvements, tandis que ses yeux fuguaient aux quatre coins du bâtiment. Cet environnement dans lequel il avait évolué pendant plusieurs années était inchangé. Pourtant, l'effet qu'il procurait à Blaine semblait en parfaite contradiction avec cela. Tout n'était que merveilles et fascination à ses yeux, son regard contemplatif se posa sur chaque recoin du grand hall, comme s'il redécouvrait agréablement les vestiges de sa précédente scolarité. "Vestiges", ce mot fit un écho dissonant dans l'oreille de l'ex-Warbler, entraînant la Nostalgie qui, peu à peu, s'empara de lui, et précipita un flot de souvenirs sur les rives de son esprit torturé. Alors qu'il y a 2ans, son foyer était à Dalton, et que les Warblers étaient ses frères, le brun n'avait à présent plus se sentiment d'appartenance à un Groupe.

Les New Direction ne l'avaient jamais considéré comme l'un des leurs, et les Warblers n'étaient plus ses coéquipiers. Et maintenant que Kurt était partit, Blaine n'avait plus sa place nul part. Même au milieu de ce Hall si familier, son pull gris ferait toujours tâche, contrastant avec le bleu royal et le rouge bordeaux du Blazer de l'école. Désormais, il n'était plus qu'un intrus, ou plutôt, une sorte de sans-abris, sans famille!

Tentant de chasser ses idées noires, il fit le point sur la raison première de sa visite à Dalton, qui n'avait, -en apparence- aucun lien avec son orphelinat social : En effet, sa présence était justifié par sa motivation à récupérer le Trophée volé des ND. Lorsque le vol avait été découvert, Blaine alias "l'oiseau de nuit", enthousiasmé par son rôle de super héros, s'était porté volontaire pour sauver l'honneur du Glee Club. Mais maintenant que son âme de "vengeur nocturne" -aussi super héroïque qu'elle fût- s'était résorbée, Blaine n'était plus vraiment convaincu de la bravoure de son geste. Son petit cœur spongieux se resserra dans sa poitrine, lui intimant que son désir de retourner à son ancienne vie le trahissait.  
Peut-être que Dalton lui manquait un peu plus que prévu... Peut-être que… Non... Définitivement, il ne voulait pas laisser se doute angoissant s'emparer du peu de stabilité sociale qu'il lui restait. Blaine se répéta silencieusement qu'il ne devait voir absolument -au-cu-ne- opportunité dans cette affaire de vol, que cela n'était- pas-du-tout- l'occasion pour lui d'assouvir son envie de revoir les Warblers!

"Non, décidément, cela n'a rien à voir!" tenta-il de se rassurer, alors qu'il enjambait enfin la dernière marche de l'escalier.

Le frisé releva la tête fièrement, espérant ainsi désengluer ses pensées, malgré la bonne couche de gel lui faisant office de coiffant. Alors que ses yeux quittaient ses pieds, une ombre apparue, le surplombant.

« Sébastian ! Qui d'autre ! » Annonça-t-il sarcastiquement à la reconnaissance de l'adolescent.

Décidément, Smyth n'avait pas changé, pensa silencieusement Blaine, tandis que son ex-ami était planté devant lui. Il surgissait toujours de nulle part, bouillonnant de sarcasme est d'idées Ô combien terrifiantes, tout en respirant l'assurance et le narcissisme à s'en intoxiquer les poumons ! Et le plus surprenant était que se mélange explosif transparaissait dans son sourire. Sébastian ne se complaisait que dans l'arnaque et la séduction. Blaine savait à qui il se mesurait, et il était sure que l'adolescent était l'auteur du vol, qui d'autre serait aussi diabolique ? Et comme si il possédait un don d'électromagnétisme pouvant lire dans les pensées, en réponse à ses accusations silencieuses, Sebastian fit la moue et articula mielleusement:

« Non je le jure ! Je n'aie rien à voir la- dedans ! J'ai tourné la page, tu te souviens ? Plus de brutalités, de chantage ou autre attaque ! »

Mais bien sûr ! Blaine rigola intérieurement. Il ne manquait plus que Smith annonce qu'il était devenu gentil, et le frisé pourrait croire à l'existence d'un poulpe supersonique ! Car en soit, ni l'une, ni l'autre de ces conceptions n'étais imaginable dans l'esprit du frisé. Il répliqua sournoisement:

« Mener une vie aussi sage et proprette doit t'ennuyer Smith ».

Blaine était confiant, sa blague faisait son petit effet ! Bientôt il le démasquerait en tant qu'auteur du vol sordide dont les New Direction avait été victime, et il aurait sa revanche! Un sourire victorieux était aux portes de ses lèvres, mais Sebastian prit les devants :

« En effet, sa craint d'être Gentil ! »

Cette fois-ci, Blaine ne put se retenir. Son sourire explosa et il rit de la situation. Sebastian, gentil ? Rien que de coller les deux mots à la suite, cela ressemblait à une grosse blague ! Décidément, le Warbler séducteur était toujours aussi imbu de lui-même ! Alors que le les yeux de Blaine se plissaient sous l'effet du rire, il fût extirpé de son amusement par une forte pression contre son bras.

« Aïe ! » Réussit-il à articuler, tandis qu'une porte claqua bruyamment derrière lui.

Déstabilisé par la secousse, Blaine s'efforça de reprendre ses esprits. Pourtant, lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il crut rêver : Le hall et le bruit avaient disparus. Il se tenait dans une pièce inconnue, qui ressemblait à une sorte de penderie disproportionnée. Devant lui, une armée de Blazer était au garde à vous, fièrement repassés, cintrés et soigneusement alignés en rangs. La salle était sans fin, et la perspective suggérée par les portants de vêtements accentuait vertigineusement l'immensité du bâtiment.

Curieux, Blaine s'avança d'un pas, mais il fût immédiatement plaqué contre le mur vétuste, un corps chaud tout contre lui. Après avoir émis un faible cri sous l'effet de la surprise, il paniqua, cherchant désespérément l'identité de son agresseur. Sa petite taille ne lui permettant pas de voir la totalité du visage de l'individu, il ne vit que se sourire vicieux qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne:

« Lâche-moi Sebastian ! » menaça Blaine, alors que le sourire diabolique du Warbler doublait d'intensité.

« Certes, j'ai arrêté d'être méchant, mais cela ne m'empêche pas de m'amuser un peu ! Je ne te lâcherais pas temps que tu n'auras pas enfilé ça ! »

Joignant ses gestes à la parole, il attrapa un cintre tout en veillant à maintenir son étreinte. Pourtant, Blaine se débattait toujours contre son corps. Ses tentatives de défenses étaient ridiculement inefficaces, sa petite taille jouant en sa défaveur. Le cintre tomba violemment au sol dans un bruit métallique, figeant le temps. L'ex-Warbler s'immobilisa, les yeux verrouillés sur le Blazer présenté à lui.

Blaine Warbler était brodé dans le col, c'était son Blazer, lui signifiant que Sebastian comptait le forcer à reprendre sa place au sein des Warblers, en revetant son ancien uniforme. Celui avec lequel il avait changé de vie, découvert le chant et était devenu le soliste principal de la chorale. C'était son identité qui avait changé avec cette veste. Habillé de bleu et de rouge, Blaine Anderson était devenu Blaine Warbler, le model, le mentor, le héros…

Aujourd'hui certes, il était « l'oiseau de nuit », mais même déguisé en super héros, il demeurait ordinaire, la transformation physique ne se joignait pas au mental. Depuis qu'il était à Mc Kingley, Blaine rimait avec Banal.

Absorbé par sa nostalgie silencieuse, il ne prêtait plus attention à l'imprévisible Sebastian, jusqu'au moment où sa main brulante vint relever son pull, et s'insinua sous le vêtement pour mieux apprécier la musculature de son ventre.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, tu es fou ? » S'égosilla Blaine, rouge de honte et de colère, « Je ne mettrai pas cet uniforme ! »

Pour toute réponse, Sebastian resserra son emprise corporelle. Profitant de sa position pour glisser ses lèvres à l'oreille de sa proie, et souffla sensuellement :

« Oh oui, je suis fou, fou de ta voix, Cris, gémis, traites moi de tous les noms, je ne me lasserais jamais de t'entendre ! »

« Je ne suis plus l'un des vôtres, j'ai changé, Blaine WARBLER n'est plus qu'un souvenir, je ne reviendrais pas sur le passé » tenta Blaine pour se défendre.

Le rire victorieux de Sebastian s'écrasa contre le mur. Il n'était aucunement menacé par les paroles de sa proie. Au contraire, la vision de l'ex-Warbler soumis et geignant contre son corps satisfaisait son ego au plus haut point. Alors que son homologue se complaisait de cette situation, Blaine sembla enfin réaliser la machination dont il était victime, comprenant peu à peu son impuissance face à la situation. Plus il tenterait de blesser verbalement Sebastian, plus celui-ci y prendrai un plaisir pervers. Plus il s'opposerait physiquement à revêtir son uniforme de Warbler, plus Smith jouirai de la situation. En clair, toute tentative d'attaque lui procurerait l'effet inverse à celui escompté.

« Eh bien, notre cher soliste serait –il devenu muet ? » Ironisa Sebastian.

Blaine serra les dents, il ne pouvait pas répliquer, au risque de voir le sourire diabolique de son homologue reprendre place sur son visage. Il avait décidé de se soumettre aux exigences de Sebastian, ce qui semblait être la décision la plus sage à ses yeux. Il serait obéissant et revêtirait son uniforme. Après tout, s'il se pliait aux désirs du Warbler, cela écourterait la durée de son calvaire et il pourrait rapidement regagner le Hall. Tout en se rassurant mentalement, Blaine ferma les yeux pour mieux se réconforter : Il devait simplement s'habiller en Warbler ? Cela ne pouvait être si terib'…

Les lèvres de Sebastian s'écrasèrent violemment contre les siennes, chassant la dernière syllabe pensive de sa réflexion. Son sang ne fit qu'un Tour, et Blaine repoussa brutalement son homologue. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cela ? La close « abus sexuel » n'étais pas initialement comprise dans le Deal ! La gorge du Frisé ne demandait qu'à crier, s'égosiller et s'époumoner contre son agresseur, mais il demeura muet. Encore bloqué dans sa trachée, son souffle ne parvint même pas jusqu'à ses lèvres. Seuls ses yeux semblaient encore en état de marche, lançant à Smith des regards consternés.

« Regarde-toi, une vrai vierge effarouché! Un seul de mes baisers et tu succombes ? » Caricatura le Warbler.

Par pur esprit de contradiction, Blaine aurait pu nier, mais la dure vérité éclaira sinistrement ses pensées, et il se résigna. Cela était dur à avouer, mais Sebastian avait raison. Ce n'était qu'une simple embrassade rapide et précipitée, une énième pulsion dévastatrice de son ex-ami et pourtant, le désir lui brulait les entrailles avec ardeur, semblant dévorer son oxygène pour alimenter les flammes de la tentation qui ravageaient ses membres.

Alors que son corps désireux se consumait invisiblement, la peur clamait sa présence, semblant alimenter son désir, craintes et envied se mélangeant, donnant un parfum de masochisme à l'état pulsionnel de Blaine.

* * *

C'est finit pour le moment ! (mouhahahaha :3). Bon je sais, c'est super perché comme histoire x), mais bon je suis habituée à ce que les gens trouve mon imagination bizarre alors j'assume :P! J'éspère que vous laisserez votre avis, ou vos critique, pour que je puisse m'améliorer :)! A la prochaine !


End file.
